


ART & MUSIC : A Hand to Hold

by SideStepping



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/pseuds/SideStepping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The complete art and soundtrack for stay_magical's fic A Hand to Hold.</p><p>Please read the notes before beginning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART & MUSIC : A Hand to Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stay_magical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_magical/gifts).



> **Special note:** The embedded soundtracks below are accompanied by snippets of the fic. I understand that the warnings of the fic may be triggering for some, and whilst I have kept the snippets as non-triggering as possible, the themes of **emotional hurt/comfort, hospitalisation and past physical/emotional abuse** are prevelant.
> 
> For those who can't read the snippets for whatever reason, there is a) the full playlist on SoundCloud [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/side-steppings/sets/a-hand-to-hold) for you to listen to and b) the first item on the page is a link to a ZIP download of the complete soundtrack, you don't have to scroll any further than that. 
> 
> At the same time I would encourage everyone to read the fic, it is a beautifully crafted piece that is incredibly moving and excellent in its pace and emotional build. All the kudos to stay_magical! The fic is [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7837783/chapters/17893423)!
> 
> Please see end notes for thank yous and general love - this note became too long!

[ZIP DOWNLOAD](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9qbsay99kkdwoy3/Soundtrack.zip)

 

_Cover_

 

**SOUNDTRACK**

These tracks are meant to be quiet. To avoid distortion, my advice is to lower the volume on the AO3 player below half-way and raise your device volume. There may still be distortion, however, sorry! I've had best results with headphones.

**Fic snippets contain mild spoilers!**

Oringal compositions created and recorded through MuseScore.

**1 - OPENING**

_The world is a cruel evil bastard for ever giving Arthur the love of his life._

_Not that he isn’t grateful, because he is, he just wishes circumstances could have been different. Though that’s probably the general consensus amongst most hospital visitors._

_The room is just as plain and boring as it had been yesterday, white walls, cold tiled floor, minimalistic yet functional furniture. The steady beeps and hums of the heart monitor and ventilator reassure Arthur as he enters, though he knows that if there had been any change, the hospital would have notified him. Or Gwen. Someone would have told him._

...

_Arthur makes his way over to his usual chair by the bed, the cushion sighing as he settles in. It’ll be another long day of waiting and hoping, but he doesn’t want to be anywhere else. This is where he is needed._

_He extracts a novel from his bag, the cover worn and weathered by love, its curling pages smelling of adoration. A smile graces his lips._

_“So Merlin, do you remember where we left off?”_

 

**2 - RAIN**

_He doesn’t know when he had started crying, silent tears streaming down his face like the rain on the car windows. He hadn’t cried, not a single tear since that night. But he is soon sobbing in the passenger seat of Arthur’s car and he can’t seem to stop. All the fear, pain, and anguish he has been through at the hands of Valiant just seems to hit him all at once, manifesting into angry tears. He is angry at Valiant, angry at their relationship, angry at the world. But mostly he is angry at himself and his stupidity, for allowing himself to be in such a situation and stay there. And he is angry at himself for still feeling the effects. Every. Single. Day._

 

**3 - MERLIN WAKES**

_He cracks his eyes open, barely able to make out the blurry distorted features of the room. But he definitely recognizes the head of blonde hair hunched over beside the bed, head in hands._

_“‘thur?”_

_Arthur looks up and meets his gaze, eyes red-rimmed and puffy. “Merlin?”_

_Merlin frowns at Arthur’s appearance, wondering what has got him so worked up. “What...what’s wrong?”_

_“Merlin,” Arthur says with such despair and heartbreak that it makes Merlin’s stomach clench painfully. He has no idea what could give Arthur so much pain, but he knows all he wants to do is soothe it and put the world right again. Where this desire comes from, Merlin doesn’t know. He just knows that he will do anything to make sure Arthur never looks so miserable ever again._

 

**MAIN THEME**

_Silence falls between them. Merlin turns his head toward the window and watches a gull fly past on the back of the sea breeze. He sighs, happy. This is something he could really get used to. Waking up by the coast, the sound of the waves and gulls and the fog horn in the distance. The smell of salt in the fresh ocean air as it tickles goosebumps from his skin. He loves it._

_But he loves it even more with Arthur by his side._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!
> 
> This has been an amazing Big Bang and my first participating as a soundtrack composer. First of all, thank you for to the people who initially nudged me into doing this, including friends on LJ and the Merlin Chatzy, and for the continued support in Camladerie and Chatzy - I may not have made it here without it!
> 
> Second, thank you to the wonderful merlinsdeheune who showed such an interest and really boosted my confidence! 
> 
> Third, my wonderful, wonderful beta 5leggedcricket who challenged and advised and generally helped me whip these pieces into shape. Your feedback was honestly incredible!!
> 
> Fourth, thank you so, so, soooo much to my wonderful author stay_magical!! Your fic is absolutely wonderful and it was such a pleasure to create soundtracks for it! You've been amazing to work with and thank you so much for letting me try out my musical skills! It's been really amazing!
> 
> Finally thank you to the mods for another incredible Big Bang. It's my favourite time of year in fandom!


End file.
